Missing Material
by Ziggy05
Summary: Another grimdark I wrote. Rarity cuts up her friends to get materials for clothes.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Rarity was cursing for a very good reason. She had 7 orders that she had to make in little over two hours and she was running out materials! She had searched every drawer in her house- inspiration room, sowing room, entrance, bedrooms, EVERYWHERE and there was not a length of cloth anywhere that was wide enough or high enough to be of much use to her and getting the cloth took time. She would have to search for more gems (she was running out of those, too) which took roughly ten minutes, place an order for more cloth and then she would have to wait another DAY for the wardrobe to arrive, and she did NOT have that kind of time.

7 orders.

2 hours.

3 of them important ponies.

These orders could not wait.

One belonged to one of the posh nobels of Canterlot. He was requiring a navy blue tux with a matching tie and a white underlayer. It had to be made out of fine satin and have a layer of fluffy wool and velvet to keep him comfortable finely stitched all through the inside. The buttons had to be dark blue and there was to be a matching hat with a matching satin ribbon around the edge which was for a party, and after two hours if Rarity didn't mail it to him immediately, he would miss it, and all her hard work would be for nothing.

The second was for princess Cadance herself. She needed a heavy layered dress of pink and purple, encrusted with jewels. She hadn't specified the exact perimeters but she had ordered it to be made with a silver tiara as well.

The third and final pony was her little sister, Sweetiebelle. She needed a dress,for her school disco, and her little sister was of course her top priority

Rarity was close to screaming when she had an idea. Her friends could help her of course. They always did. She raced to the phone and punched in a friend's number at random. She heard the dial tone for a few seconds and then Pinkiepie picked up.

"Heyo Rarity! What do ya need me for?" .

"Oh. Pinkiepie. Thank goodness you picked up... Listen, I need you to help me get more material." Rarity replied.

"Erm... Okay. How?"

"Just... Uh... Gather up our other friends and I'll tell you what we are gonna do then."

"Okey-dokey-lokey!"

"Alright. I'm going to hang up now Pinkie."

"Ok. Cya! I'll be over with the other ponies before you can say 'pinkie sense!'"

Rarity hung the phone up again and smiled. "Pinkie sen-

There was a knock at the door. "Hm? Oh that'd BETTER not be another customer!" Rarity stormed over angrily and grabbed the door open? "YES?" She spat. Her eyes went wide when she saw Pinkiepie and all her friends standing there.

"Huh...? How..."

"Told ya!" Pinkie beamed.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Rarity gave a small smile and gestured for her friends to come in. "Why don't you come in...? Make yourselves at home and I'll get you some tea."

"Sounds good." Twilight said. This was followed by murmurs of approval and agreeance from the other ponies and they followed the purple mare inside. They took a seat each on the comfortable chairs in the living room and began to talk while Rarity made them some of her tea in the posh kitchen behind them.

"So, hows everypony going?" Twilight asked.

"Great! This tea is delicious!" Pinkie chimed.

"Um... Pinkie... Rarity hasn't even gotten us the tea yet...?" Rainbowdash said, scratching her head.

"Don't JUDGE ME!"

"Um... Okay then..." Rainbow Dash turned towards Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack. "Sometimes I worry about that pony." The others nodded their heads.

"So uh... sugarcube, you had good buisness lately?" Applejack asked Pinkie.

"Great! My cupcakes are selling like wild! How about you applejack? Are your apple buckin' skills what they used to be?" Pinkiepie answered.

Applejack chuckled. "Heheh, yeah Pinkiepie. Don't you worry about me."

"Well I don't know about YOU lot, but guess who got into the Wonderbolt Race/" Rainbowdash bragged.

All the other ponies turned to look at Rainbowdash. "Huh?" Twilight said.

"You know! The wonderbolt race!"

The other ponies shook their heads.

"Oh don't tell me I never told you about the wonderbolt race!"

Applejack shook her head. "Nope, sorry sugarcube. Whats the wonderbolt race again? I mean... I'm sure its wonderful you got in and all but... yeah..."

Rainbowdash groaned. "The wonderbolt race is a race held every year by the wonderbolts. Nopony has EVER beaten the wonderbolts in the race, and only a few get chosen to compete against them. If you win, the prizes are told to be legendary..." Rainbowdash looked dreamily off into the distance.

"Ah huh..." Twilight said. "Anyway, my studies with princess Celestia are going great! For example, just yesterday she showed me how to do a triple tornado twist- which by the way is supposed to teleport you anywhere in an artifical tornado- and-

"Here we are!" Rarity came out of the room with the tray of fancy looking tea cups.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Rainbowdash snapped. The other ponies looked disapprovingly at her.

Rarity blushed. "Uh... sorry? But try it. I think you'll like it."

Each pony took a sip of their tea and started to talk again, only to stop when they each started yawning.

"Ahh... whats happening to me?" Twilight Sparkle murmured.

"I feel... sleepy..." Fluttershy said.

"Rarity... what'd you put in here?" Applejack asked.

"OH, that. Its just something I tossed together from the cleaning chemicals in some of my cabinets. You needn't worry about it. It's not going to kill you." Rarity informed.

"Oh..." Twilight yawned. "And how do you... Ahh... know that...?"

"Twilight darling, thats most uncouthe of you! Are you implying that I don't know how to make my own formula?"

"W-what...?" Twilight began to collapse.

"Well dear I've used it on ponies before! Rarely of course but- well... sometimes this has to be done!"

"I don't get you..." Twilight Sparkle fainted.

"Oh you will soon, trust me darling." Rarity smiled and started to carry all her friends to the sowing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight's vision took a while to clear, yet never the less she was awake. "Huh... where am I?" She looked around and saw Rarity standing in the centre of her periphiral vision. "Rarity! Are YOU responsible for this? GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Yes darling, but don't worry. Your going to be part of a good cause."

"Where are my friends? Where am I?" Twilight growled.

Rarity looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow, Twilight. And they say I'M the drama queen. Don't worry, your friends are perfectly safe. And your in my sowing room."

Twilight looked at her in disbelief. "In your SOWING ROOM? Then... why is it so dark in here?"

"Oh Twilight. You KNOW I don't have a basement. I mean, besides, that is far too ciché. You see these kinds of scenes in everything, always set in the basement. But I only do this in very urgent situations and... I wouldn't want to haul my lovely clean things into some... stinky old basement anyhow." Explained Rarity, rolling her eyes. "I pull the blinds down whenever I do this. I wouldn't want some noisy pony seeing what I was up to and calling the clops or ponylice or anything like that."

Twilight snorted. "Well, its not a very good set up unless you lock the door anyway."

"Thank you Twilight. You always were very helpful, but I've already thought of that. Sorry." Rarity blushed. "I mean... if my little Sweetiebelle came in here... lets just say I'm not looking to scar anypony for life. Thats why even after I've done what I've done, I can't let you go."

"I would rather be scarred for life then endure anything that YOUR going to do to me Rarity! I thought we were friends!" Twilight spat. She was tied down to some metal table by heavily knotted ropes and joint and neck cuffs, which prevented her from moving any part of her body except for her mouth and her eyes.

Rarity gasped. "Why, Twilight! Are you implying that we aren't friends anymore? Just because of THIS?" Tears began to swell in her eyes. "All I want is some HELP Twilight, I don't see why you have to be such a drama queen!"

"I'm sorry Rarity, but being TIED DOWN to a metal table, in the dark with my friends GOODNESS knows where is not exactly my idea of helping out a friend!" Twilight yelled.

Rarity sighed. "I'm sorry you take it so personally..." She muttered. "But this is the only way you can help me."

"Look, just tell me where my friends are and let me go." Twilight grunted.

"I'm sorry Twilight. My sowing room only allows one pony at a time... I was forced to... uh..."

"You were forced to what! What Rarity? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?" Twilight yelled.

"Well I uh... I know I said they were fine but I was forced to beat and dismember them a little and-

"WHAT?!" Twilight screeched. "WHY? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I didn't want to Twilight, honest, but I was over-excited... I... I didn't think of how little space I would have and... well, it only occurred to me when you were strapped up and they were waking up... I... I cut off some of their limbs and cut them a little, that's all. Don't worry, they'll live and the good news is there bodies didn't suffer any serious de-formalities! Their skin and cutiemarks are still salvageable, thank goodness!" Rarity bargained.

Twilight wasn't happy. "WHAT!? YOUR FUCKING MESSED UP! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO HELP YOU ANYMORE!"

Rarity looked dissapointed. "Please Twilight? I need you here. And I went to so much trouble to set this all up... please?"

Twilight began to tremble as Rarity advanced on her with a hammer and a pack of nails. "N-No!" She shuddered. "No, please, stay back! BACK!"

"Twilight... we are friends..."

"NO! PONIES DON'T CUT UP THEIR FRIENDS! PHYSCOPATHS AND MASS MURDERERS CUT UP THEIR FRIENDS!'

Rarity looked shocked. "Don't call me that! I prefer the term 'loyal business woman'. And if I'm loyal enough to my job to resort to these OCCASIONAL neccesities, I think I require praise, not harsh insults."

"Y-you've done this to other ponies...?" Twilight felt weak.

"Of course! You remember that story I told you? About Sweetiebelle wasting a bunch of my material and then running away? I did this then, too."

Twilight gagged. "T-to whom...?"

Rarity smiled. "Oh, that. Just some random pony. Spectrum or something I think she said her name was... anyway, when she complained I told her she was just somepony no one will ever miss, and I was right! She had such a nice rainbow main... and her pelt was iridescent silver- pure perfection for the clothes I was making. You see, in desperate times for my business I've got to make the right calls. And I always do!"

Twilight looked at her in dismay. "Does that mean..." She gulped. "Does that mean that me and all my friends are just other ponies who... 'won't be missed'?"

Rarity frowned. "Of course not Twilight! Your my friends!"

Twilight felt tears spring to her eyes. "Th-then why would you do this to me? To us? You... You've dismembered all my friends! You said so yourself! Why couldn't you hurt some other pony...? Other then your best friends... its sick!"

"You guys have just the colours I need. Dash has got blue and multiple colours of fur-" She saw Twilight's disgusted look. "- Hair... You've got purples all over, Pinkiepie has the pinks, Fluttershy the brighter colours, and Applejack has orange. What more could I need? And I can't just go all over Ponyville asking for certain coloured ponies to come to my home! I'd be found out!" Rarity protested.

"Y-your insane..." Twilight sobbed.

"I do wish you'd stop saying that Twilight!" She snapped. She took one look at the nail in her hoof and threw it over her shoulder. "No, no, no... If I want to secure your hooves so that you don't shake or thrash I'm going to need something a lot longer." Her eyes lit up and she grabbed a stake. "Here we go."

"W-where'd you get that?" Twilight sniffed.

"I keep them to support the mannequins sometimes." Rarity explained.

"P-please don't do this..." Mrs. Sparkle pleaded. "At least kill me first..."

"No way!" Rarity looked shocked. "You'd be surprised how fast a body begins to rot and go hard after it dies, Twilight. I can't work with tinted or paled skin!"

Twilight sobbed. "Then knock me out. Please."

"If I do that there is a chance you could die anyway, and I'm not willing to risk that."

"P-painkillers?"

"I have none Twilight. I'm a clothes maker, not a surgeon." Rarity shrugged. "We should get started.

"No WAIT!" Twilight screamed as Rarity swung the hammer and brung it down on the stake. It drove at least a centimetre into her leg and her tears intensified.

"W-why would you do this?" She gasped.

"Why? Because I'm running out of material and I don't have the time to get them." Rarity said truthfully. "But don't worry, even when your gone I'll make sure you look perfectly beautiful Twilight, after all the others probably won't be in such good quality after what I have done to them... but... whats the point in wasting skin, especially yours, Twilight if you don't have to?"

"Your... your sick!" Twilight hissed.

"No, Twilight, I'm perfectly healthy. Lets continue, shall we?" Rarity smiled and swung the mallet again.

"AAARGH!"Twilight screeched. Her entire leg vibrated painfully at the shock of having a ten inch piece of sharp wood cut into her leg. Rarity gained confidence and began to swing the mallet harder. The intervals between the time Twilight had to recover from each painful blow grew shorter and shorter and each strike sent another wave of agony ricocheting through Twilight's leg and up her body, as blood began to well at the wound.

"There we go." Rarity said, pleased with her work. She got a rag soaked in disinfectant and dabbed it around the wound, also clearing up the blood.

Twilight sniffed and stared down at the stake. "W-wh..."

"You've already asked me 'why' Twilight, and I answered you quite truthfully." Rarity paid little to know attention to Twilight and raised her mallet to start on the other three hooves.

"Please... Pain killers..." Twilight gasped.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Twilight, I don't see why you INSIST on painkillers so much. I mean, its only a little blood for goodness sake. Its not like its going to kill you or anything."

"Then do it to yourself!"

Rarity looked horrified. "Twilight!" She hissed. "How DARE you suggest such a thing! Why... my complexion would be completely ruined! No, no, I work a lot better on other ponies. Besides, what would ponies say if moi were to go missing? Ponies demand their clothes, and the whole point of doing this is for more material- no, thats horrible Twilight."

"So is this..." She coughed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way darling." Rarity sympathized. "But I DO need the material. And you and your friends are the only legitimate resource." She brought the mallet down on Twilight's opposite hoof and drove the stake beneath the skin. Twilight's body convulsed in protest at the pain as Rarity slammed the mallet hard onto the wood and pushed it forcefully through the bone.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Twilight howled.

"Almost there darling, don't worry." Rarity reassured. She gave the stake a final whack and the wooden spike buried itself in the table. "Finally I'm done with your legs." Rarity sighed.

"Please... please just give me some time to recover..." Twilight sobbed.

Rarity shook her head. "I've only got two hours. Oh shit, I've got to get your arms done quickly!" She realised. She washed the wound in disinfectant to stop the material from spoiling and tossed the mallet away. Then, she forcefully stabbed the stake into Twilight's third hoof. The wood was at an angle but that was the least of Rarity's priorities. She had wasted too much time just preparing Twilight's body and she still had five other ponies she had to skin!

She proceeded to twist the second last stake in until it dug into the table, and then did the same thing with the other stake. "There," she panted. "Done."

Twilight's eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hooves were sore and aching. The disinfectant stung, also. "P-p-please... stop... this isn't LIKE you..."

"What-EVER do you mean, darling? I'm the same Rarity that I always was. Knowing my secret doesn't change anything."

"YES IT FUCKING DOES!" Twilight screamed. For a split second she forgot that the restraints were there and tried to sit up. "YOU FUCKING MURDERER! YOU FUCKING TORTURED ME, FOR SOME FUCKING RANDOM FUCKING ORDERS FROM FUCKING RANDOM FUCKING PONIES, YOU FUCKING STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING DIAMOND DOG SHIT, AND YOU ARE GOING TO PROCEED TO DO THE SAME THING TO MY FUCKING FRIENDS! YES, IT DOES! IT CHANGES FUCKING EVERYTHING!"

Rarity looked quite taken back. "Your language Twilight!" She scolded.

"LANGUAGE YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Twilight screamed. "LET. ME. GO!"

"And then what?" Rarity retorted. "You go talk to the police? I'm executed? Sent to jail for life? Even if I did get out of jail, Twilight, nopony would ever come to my shop again. I would have no friends, my own family would disown my. My sister... oh dear, my little Sweetiebelle. She'd be spoiled if she knew I did this... she'd run away. She'd be scared of me!"

"Your going to be friendless anyway." Twilight pointed out. "PLEASE Rarity... let me go. Nopony has to know you've done this. Please."

Rarity hesitated for a little bit, as if thinking about it and then shook her head. "Sorry Twilight, it's already too late for that. Besides, look on the bright side. We get to spend your last moments together. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Twilight felt her tears return. "No..." She sniffed. "No... Please... I want... I want to talk to my friends... to my loyal friends..."

"No, Twilight, there is no time." Rarity ran a hoof down Twilight's flank. "Yes, your skin is in VERY good condition." She saw Twilights look and chuckled. "Don't worry Twilight, I'll make sure it remains that way. She picked up some very sharp scissors and a red marker.

"Now stay still. This is going to tickle a bit." Rarity got a length of measuring tape and traced around Twilights cutiemark, eyes and lips and down the length of her belly.

"Shit, your not going to cut there are you?" Twilight murmured.

Rarity ignored her. "Brace yourself," she said. "This is going to hurt." She bit her lip. "A lot."

She was right. Twilight screamed as Rarity stabbed the scissors into the circle and began to cut the huge chunks of flesh away, snip by snip. It was slow and agonizing and worse then the hammer had been. She was surprised it was even possible, but she guessed it was, because what she was feeling was MUCH more intense then the heavy trauma her hooves had gone under.

"HELP! SOMEPONY, HELP!"

Rarity stopped cutting and instantly slammed a hoof into Twilight's mouth. "For heavens sake Twilight! Do you WANT me to be found out?"

"Yes!" Twilight glared at Rarity and spat at her feet.

Rarity gasped and grabbed a water soaked rag. "How could you?" She hissed. "I just MOPPED this floor!" She ran over the saliva with the rag, shuddered and threw it in the garbage. "There Twilight. Happy? You made me waste a perfectly good rag."

Twilight started to wish she hadn't spat, for Rarity took her anger out on Twilight. "You know, I WAS going to leave your face until last, but I think you NEED it, particularly around the 'mouth' area." She put the scissors down and reached for a sharp needle. "Bring it on Twilight. You wanted to play and i'm just giving you what you asked for."

Twilight tried to move her mouth out of the way but Rarity held her lips in place. "No moving your jaw, Twilight. You don't want me to miss and stab you elsewhere, do you?"

Twilight began to panic. "NO! NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO SOW MY MOUTH UP! I'M SORRY RARITY! I'M SORRY!"

Rarity shook her head. "I'm sorry Twilight. It's too late. You should have thought of that before."

Twilight followed the needle to her lips with scared, beady eyes and a sweaty mane. "No... no... no..." She murmured. She cried out as the needle pricked her lip and a small amount of blood rose up. She began to shriek however as the needle cut deeper. "NO... NO... NO!" She could feel her hot blood running down her chin and into her mouth. It tasted like salt and iron.

With expertise Rarity drove the needle up again through her top lip and out. The amount of blood of which Twilight was tasting grew more and more and the thread grew tighter and tighter. Twilight let a small whimper escape. "Please don't do this," she mumbled. She mumbled because she could no longer speak properly. Rarity had stitched up half of her mouth and her lips felt swollen and stinging.

"But I'm so close Twilight!" Rarity complained. She pulled the stitch through and stabbed it hard into Twilight's lower lip.

"Ouch!" Twilight yelped. She winced as the needle came out again and slid into her upper lip. As usual the thread tightened and the cycle began all over again.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed.

Rarity glared at her. "Shh." She said. She dug the needle into Twilight's bottom lip for the last time, pulled up and tightened the knot. Rarity stood back to admire her work. "Perfect," she said. Then she blushed. "Well, your lips do... um... jut out a bit darling but I'm sure that'll die down when the pain goes away."

Twilight had tears in her eyes. How could Rarity do this to her? Then she remembered her horn. And a brand new wave of anger rushed through her. How could she have been so STUPID? She could have used her horn to get out her mess all along! All this agony she had felt... it had been for nothing. When she was about to use it to escape however, Rarity seemed to notice.

"Oh no you don't darling," Rarity growled. She swiped a bottle of bleach off the table behind her and was about to soak her horn in it when she slipped- and the entire bottle emptied on Twilight's head, rendering her horn useless- as well as causing Twilight to scream in such agony as her mane began to burn and her skin began to peel and flake to the skull. "OH DEAR! TWILIGHT! I AM SO SORRY- I-IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HONEST!"

Twilight barely heard Rarity through her own screams. "W-WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?" She yowled as best she could. Rarity loosened some of threads in Twilight's mouth so that she could speak.

Rarity jumped to ground and began to sob uncontrollably, trying to grasp any salvageable pieces of Twilight's scalp. She picked up a large strip and looked at it in dismay- completely white. "I'm sorry Twilight. I am so sorry. I screwed up so bad... how can you ever forgive me?"

"Let me go." Twilight demanded. "Let me go. Let me tell the ponylice. Let me tell somepony. Let me live. THATS how I'll forgive you, Rarity."

Rarity looked flushed. "Well... anything but that?"

"Then no. You burnt off half my head you monster!" Twilight shouted. "You nailed my hooves in! Your going to cut off my cutiemarks! YOUR GOING TO SKIN ME ALIVE, KILL MY FRIENDS AND USE THEM FOR FUCKING CLOTHES!"

Rarity gulped and stood tall, trying to regain her cool. "Then so be it. You still have plenty of flesh on you." She looked at her burnt off hair in dismay and almost sobbed again. All that fine hair though, she thought. Absolutely ruined. What a waste.

She sighed and sealed up Twilight's mouth again. "Just forget it. I'll deal with your hair and skin later," she said, half talking to herself. She slipped on some gloves and quickly tore Twilight's cutiemark clean off. Twilight yelped through her stitched up mouth as Rarity's carelessness took off half her flank as well.

"Shit, I am so clumsy today..." Rarity mumbled. She sliced the extra skin off and let it float to the ground. "I'll be right back, Twilight. You stay here." She giggled nervously. "Not that you are... going anywhere, that is." She returned shortly afterwards carrying a kitchen knife. Twilight eyed it suspiciously and her fears were confirmed as Rarity pressed it to Twilight's pretty flawless skin. "I'm sorry Twilight. Its nothing personal." She shrugged and sliced her skin to a strip from her flank to her neck. She cut the still joined flesh off and laid the raw, bloody strip of flesh down on the desk behind her. She continued to cut Twilight's skin to large chunky strips until her entire coat was raw and bleeding and she had tears in her eyes.

That was understandable, of course, thought Rarity. After all, she had just lost her entire coat. "I'm sorry you have to look like this Twilight. Really I am. But your doing it for a friend, and I think that is very charitable of you."

Twilight sniffed and looked at Rarity. That pony was evil. How was she ever friends with her? And she was wrong. She didn't give two shits about her appearance now. She was just mortified- from what her friend had done to her and from the intense pain that she was feeling. Every muscle in her body ached. Her rump felt dirty and raw and her hooves were bruised and bleeding. What would Rarity do with her skin after this? She was both grateful and a little frightened that she could not ask.

Rarity got her scissors and snipped Twilight's tail into hairs of different colours and sizes. Twilight watched with nonchalance as her tail fell to the ground. She had little use for it now, and she was growing weak. Soon she hoped she would die. What little was left on her head was white and unsalvageable and she saw that Rarity was going to move onto the next thing. She groaned in her head. Now what...?

Rarity's next words scared her as she approached with a needle. "Heres a hypodermic shot, Twilight. Your the braniac, you should know what that is. But but don't want you falling asleep and never waking up here, do we?" Rarity smiled.

"Don't keep me alive..." Twilight struggled to pronounce. Even if her lips had not been stitched up, through the pain she doubted she would have been able to speak anyway. After all, it was so intense she was even seeing red.

Rarity frowned. "Look, Twilight I can't understand what you are saying and I really need to get this out of the way, so will you please be quiet for two seconds?" She smirked. "I mean really... I was expecting Pinkepie to be the chatterbox, not YOu."

Twilight glared at Rarity as she pressed the needle to her skin. She sighed. Just get it over and done with, she thought. The sooner you let me die the better. Rarity held the kitchen knife tight and raised it above Twilight's belly. Twilight's eyes went wide as the physcopathic pony brought it down. It plunged into her belly completely slicing some organs and just puncturing others

Even through the stitches Twilight managed to get out a long groaning cry, kind of like the sound a zombie would make if they could scream as Rarity cut through her vunerable belly carelessly slashing at the organs. She got a rib spreader and inserted it between the two gaps and rotated the lever. Slowly, ever so agonizingly the slit began to expand until Rarity had a clear view of all her organs in place reach and sight. "That is horrible," Rarity exclaimed. "And to think this MESS is inside of me. Well, it'll all be gone soon anyway." Rarity shrugged. "No point in hesitating, right Twilight?"

Twilight was green with horror.

"I know, it is QUITE repulsive. I am so glad you agree with me. Then again, you were always a good friend. I'll miss you when your gone." Rarity plunged a hoof into Twilight's insides and began to feel around until her hoof closed around a random organ. Twilight began to heavily thrash as Rarity pulled it out and if it weren't for the heavy restraints being there she would have most likely have hurt herself or Rarity- which she wouldn't have minded doing.

Heck, she would have hurt anyone to get out of this situation by now.

She wailed and cried as Rarity grabbed a shovel-full of her organs and pulled them all out. She grabbed the stomach and dislocated that, taking the large intestine and part of the oesophagus with it. After that she quickly plucked out the galbladder, small intestines, both kidneys, the lungs and the colon, leaving only the heart. Oh boy Twilight wished that she would just take it out and end it all there, but no. She reached into a bag of stuffing and began to replace all the spots where her internal organs and blood had been with nothing more then the stuffing itself. She was turning her into a stuffed model.

"Please..." Twilight gasped, but Rarity didn't seem to hear her. She FINALLY reached for her hair and plucked the still beating muscle out. It spurted blood a few times before finally dying long before Twilight did. Twilight died a lot more painfully. First, she had breathing problems and pain unimaginable to any pony. Then she had to wait for the rest of the hypodermic affects to wear off, now short lived before finally she died of the suffocation and lack of blood, and not of the pain. Rarity sighed. She had done a horrible job. And the perfect specimen, too.

Humming, she gathered up all the strips of purple skin and hair and laid them out in the drawers behind her. She also stashed Twilight's cutiemark with about five others and turned to face the empty shell. "Sorry Twilight, it's nothing personal." She murmured, although she felt rather silly talking to a corpse. But now she had other priorities with this particular body. There was a reason she always stuffed and removed her specimen's eyes and mouths- and that was for extra mannequins. She slid the knife under both of Twilight's blank eyeballs and detached them from the brain. She doubted that Twilight was going to use them anymore anyway.

She pried the nails out, removed the rib spreader and stitched Twilight's belly up tightly. Then she gently bleached the rest of Twilight's skin, just to recolour it and give it texture, not to burn it like she had done with the head. She filled in the eye sockets with tan leather and finally propped her new mannequin up for later models. Rarity was proud of herself. For such a careless proceeding, she thought that that particular mannequin had actually turned out quite well, horn and all. Sometimes she was forced to remove the horn from her mannequin if it got too injured or if she made a big enough mistake, but this time she had done fairly well. She just patched up the missing skin with the skin that Twilight had lost from the bleach and sighed. She still had plenty of time left and four more ponies that she had to get materials from, so she wasn't going to waste any time.


End file.
